worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Winter 1947
A series of artwork and text posted on twitter and pixiv by Shimada Humikane. They are set in the Strike Witches IF setting in the winter of 1947. This shouldn't be considered entirely canonical, because it is only based on Humikane's twitter and pixiv. Cold Winter 1 1947, in Gallia which rejoices for the peace it has found, there were repeated occurences of attacks against facilities related to Witches. Fuso Empire naval officer residing in Europe, Wing Commander Sakamoto Mio let out a small sound of astonishment when she saw a photograph which was taken by chance. In the photograph there was the former adjutant of Air Force General Maloney, a soldier who was always loyal to his master. Unlike Maloney, he did not receive severe punishment but he left Britannia as if he had been chased. Behind him, like a shadow, there stood a black metallic witch... When Wing Commander Sakamoto started her investigation she summoned her helper Hijikata (not construction worker) from Fuso. During their investigation the name of a missing army ace often rose to the surface, Suwa Masuzu . Is there something behind it...? Cold Winter 2 The black metallic neuroi shot a beam, easily pearcing the car and vaporizing the thin layer of snow from the pavement in an instant. As if it was no question at all, Hijikata rushed over to Sakamoto to shield her. The neuroi's second blast went straight towards Hijikata. But.. "Back down. I won't let you touch this person!" --- The black neuroi flew to the sky. "Seems it was an enemy that can evaluate the situation." Squadron Leader Clostermann muttered, gave Wing Commander Sakamoto her hand and helped her stand up. Clostermann is a witch with long military service, she is the commander of the 506th. Formerly she was in the 501st with Sakamoto. "Wing Commander Sakamoto, are you injured?" "No, I'm fine... But it sure was great that you found us. Moreover, aren't you... in command of the 506th now?" "You shouldn't take the Gallia information bureau lightly, Wing Commander. Also, I've entrusted the command to a substitute. Are you spreading rumors that the commanding officer I entrusted the base can't be trusted?" "Sorry..." "Geez, it was a joke. You're thick-headed as always with conversations like this... as always" Clostermann gave Sakamoto a gentle smile. "Haha, Minna says so too" "Group Captain Minna? Have you met her?" The dignified and elegant Clostermann's facial expression crumbled for a moment, but only for a moment. Sakamoto had met the Karlslandian on a whim, it seems the Gallia information bureau she was proud of had not done proper job. "Aah... so... is it all right if I call you Squadron Leader Clostermann?" "Fufu, Perrine is fine. Like it was then." Cold Winter 3 The beam of the search light and the spears of tracers paint the sky. "As expected. It is said you're unable to fly, but your skill with swords has not weakened." "Warlock.. Are you serious, you bastard! What do you plan to accomplish by bringing it out now?" "I don't think you should speak like that, you Fusoans did make a whole battleship into a neuroi." "...!" "Behold, at this sky. Is it not like back then?" Cold Winter 4 The black metallic witch had used all her strength, and the warlock shot to finish her off. "Flying Officer Suwa ! Come back!" "No! I will not lose my sister again!" Cold Winter 5 "Did you do all this for something stupid like that?" "I thought that you would understand... being a soldier who is only faithful to Wing Commander Sakamoto's orders... you would understand" "..." "You're wrong... Hijikata, you're wrong." Cold Winter 6 Having lost the black witch, the half of its body that regulates it, even the remaining "human form" in the warlock disappeared. On top of it's head appeared a red and bright eye with countless intertwining wires coming from it, floating into the space, like a gigantic snake. Flight Lieutenant Wittgenstein shot thin shelled high-capacity magic explosive projectile (Minengeschoß) and cut the serpent in half, but with menacing speed the wires got back together. "Damn monster!" Cold Winter 7 After the battle "Did you know from the start this would happen, and mobilize the troops accordingly, commanding officer?" "Of course not, it was a coincidence" "Hmm..." Gallery 1947 Cold Winter Mecha.jpg|Maloney's adjutant and warlock Trude and Chris in 1947.jpg|Trude and Chris in Karlsland during the winter of 1947 Category:Strike Witches IF